The Shatters Of Reflection
by Cheryl Thornheart
Summary: Bella has dreams that confuse her, an unknown voice that tells her not to trust anyone. A couple of days later Bella meets an unknown man, he transmits something to her, something powerful. And to make things even weirder, a big mark has appeared on her back and arms. The only thing she knows is that something is changing and it's not for the better. Read and you'll find out what!
1. Prologue - It's Only The Beginning

TWILIGHT SAGA

**The Shatters Of Reflection**

**In the blossoming truth will the unknown heritage make its appearance**

by RebelGirl6000

* * *

The Unknown Heritage(Summary):

Bella has dreams that confuse her, an unknown voice that tells her not to trust anyone. A couple of days later Bella meets an unknown man, he transmits something to her, something powerful. And to make things even weirder, a big mark has appeared on her back and arms. The only thing she knows is that something is changing and it's not for the better. - Read and you'll find out what will happen!

**. . .**

* * *

**Characters:**

**Shapeshifters - all from the original story and new  
**Christopher Lake; Chris – Shapeshifter/Wolf  
Brian Signer – Shapeshifter/Bear  
Austin Stone – Shapeshifter/Panter  
Lucas Hills – Shapeshifter/Eagle  
_The Quileute Wolves_

**Vampires - all from the original story and new**

_**The Volturi  
**_Aro, Marcus, Caius  
Janessa;Jane, Alec  
Chelsea, Dimitri, Felix, Heidi, Renata, Gianna

_**Forgotten leaders  
**_Stephen Correll; Step – Vampire  
Marshall Marks; Mark – Vampire  
Nicholas Davenport; Nick – Vampire

_**The Denali's  
**_Tanya, Irina, Kate  
Garrett, Victoria; Tori, Eleazar &amp; Carmen

_**The Cullen's  
**_Carlisle &amp; Esmeralda Platt; Esme  
Mary Alice; Ali &amp; Jasper Brandon  
_Isabella Marie Swan; Bella_ &amp; Rosalie Hale; Rose_  
_Edward; Eddie Masen &amp; Emmett McCarty; Emmy-bear  
Estelle Masen; Stella (Genetic little sister to Eddie)  
Courtney Hale; Court &amp; Lillian Hale; Lilly (Rose's genetic sisters)

_**The Three Hybrid Sisters and BFF - part of the Cordova project  
**_Rachel; Rach_ (18 years old)_ &amp; Cheryl; Cher _(17 years old)_ &amp; Noelle; Nora Caine _(15 years old)_  
Elizabeth Dessen; Eliza, Liz, Lizbeth, Beth _(20 years old)_

**Humans - all from the original story and new  
**Sarah Candler - Scientist _(45 years old)_  
Michael Fandell - Assistant _(33 years old)_  
Ronald Sparks _(27 years old)  
_Nikki Hunt Walker; Nicky Hunter _(25 years old)_

_**The Swan's &amp; **_**_Clearwater's  
_**Charlie Swan &amp; Sue Clearwater

_**Family Johnson  
**_Richard; Rick &amp; Nadya  
Louise; Lollo _(17 years old)_

_**Family James  
**_David; Dave &amp; Natasha; Tasha  
Hailey; Halle _(15 years old)_  
Annie; Ann _(15 years old)_

* * *

**Prolouge - It's Only The Beginning**

Isabella Marie Swan is a seventeen year old human. She lives with her father in Forks, Washington. A rainy town with a lot of fog. She begins her first year at Forks High School when suddenly seven new students walks by. And beautiful ones at that. But a couple of days later, one late night she starts to have a confusing dream. A voice can be heard, and it only says one single thing;

\- "Don't trust anyone".

The hair on Bella's neck rises while she get's the chills down her back. Something seemed of with that voice, like someone was trying to tell her something else through that sentence. But what? Bella thinks. After that the voice disappears and Bella is left in the darkness of her own mind. Bella starts to move forward, maybe she could get answers from whoever it was if she keeps walking to where she had heard the voice. After a while Bella decides to stop. She doesn't seem to get anywhere, like she's going in circles. But how would she be able to tell when it's pitch-black! Bella thinks frustrated. The next day life goes on like always, and the next day after that, and the day after that. Whatever that male voice wanted to warn her from doesn't seem to happen.

But later that day, on her way home in her red truck, while it was darkening in the sky, she drove right into something on the road. She ran out of the door the second after she managed to turn of her truck. She looked around but couldn't see anything, know-one seemed to be hurt, not even a dear. She moved in to her truck again and started driving like nothing happened. But she didn't get far. Suddenly someone grabbed her from outside her truck-door and pulled her out. She was thrown to the hard ground and landed on her side. Her truck went on without her until it crashed into a big tree ten meters away. Shocked from the sudden change made it hard for her to breath. She heard footsteps coming her way. They walked slowly but strongly determined for whatever task this person seem to have. A pair of brown shoes stops in front of her head. She tries to look up and see who it is, but can't manage to move a single muscle. The unknown person drops down on the knees and takes whoever it is, arms over her body and hold it's hands over her body without touching. What in the world is happening? Why are this person so close? And what are the unknown person doing? The unknown persons hands starts to glow light blue. It's glow spread like a wild fire over Bella's skin. She doesn't feel any pain at all, only that it feels like ants are walking all over her. The glow spread from her arms, to her back and up her neck, it keeps glowing for a while until it suddenly stops. "Don't trust anyone" she hears the person say. _So it's a male. Wait a second, that the same voice in her dreams!_ Bella tries to grasp a hint of the males face but can only see light blue glowing eyes, the rest is covered up in pitch-black clothes, even around his face. "Now your path to reach your fate has begun." The man says before vanishing into the thin air. The last thing Bella knows is a sharp burning pain all over her back, the pain is to much for her and it doesn't take long before she passes out.

The next day she wakes up in her bedroom like nothing happened. Was it all a weird dream? But it seemed so real, Bella thought. Then she remembered the pain she had in her back, if it wasn't a dream maybe it is a bloody mark of whatever that was stung right into her back, she thought. She hurried to the mirror and took of her shirt. She turned around and got her biggest surprise ever. She has a weird painted symbol on her back! And it seems to go all the way up to her neck and even down to her arms! What in the world? So it wasn't a knife or some other sharp thing that was hurting her back earlier, it was this weird mark! But how did it get there? All of a sudden a image of the blue eyed man came into her mind, he was sitting on the ground again with his arms pulled up over her and his hands was glowing light blue. _That man was putting this mark on my back!_ Bella realised.

But unknown to Bella, her new weird tattoo mark wasn't the only change in her appearance. Her warm dark-brown eyes had turned light blue, just like that man, and her hair has turned shiny black and falls in beautiful waves down her back. Her hair have also grown a little longer, now it reaches past the middle of her back instead of her shoulders. After looking at her tattoo she finally realised the other changes, It took her breathe away. _No way._ She thought unbelievable in her head. How is she going to cover up all of these new changes? What will Charlie say? Maybe she can fool him that she is warring contacts. But the tattoo needs to be covered up until she left the house, otherwise she will never be able to go out again. But for her hair, that will have to work as it is, at least it looks good. After a couple of days later she realizes that the male voice in her dreams is gone! How weird, and freaky at the same time, were her thoughts.

Bella is a new type of vampire. She doesn't need to drink blood as often as the others, she can eat human food, she can be in the sun without the glowing diamond-skin, because she has the ability to turn it of with her mind thanks to her mental shield. She also has a physical shield and a hidden talent, some sort of source-power that can effect the world, some sort of pure energi. What it can do is unknown. But it is said that you can control life it self. But this power was a heritage from the Vampiress Dahlia. So Bella is her successor. The man that gave Bella all these changes and the power of pure energi, the ability to control everything thats alive, was and is still yet today, the secret guardian of Vampiress Dahlia. Dahlia was the very first vampire. She was a goddess in human eyes and gave her everything they had. But somewhere, in time something got wrong and the people turned against her. The light of her life had turned dark, her heart was no longer whole, and started to spread fear into the people. Years go by and she got more and more power from the peoples fears and pain. But one man decided that the humans have had enough of her evil self. So he made up his mind to kill the Vampiress. His task was a success but when Dahlia was nearing her ruling end in his arms with a dagger of tree right through her chest, she turned to the man with deep sorrow in her eyes, yet they seemed soft. "Thank you, young man, you set me free from my suffering. But you must know this. You are now bounded to me, you must find my successor and give her my abilities, it will save the future. It is very important that you complete this task, otherwise have you doomed us all." And then she transmitted her powers through a light-blue light and threw it right at the unknown man, his body absorbed the pure energi into his soul, there it will lay until the successor is born and ready to walk down her path. After that he passed out from the overwhelming power. Dahlia her self is still conscious, she begs one last pray before closing her eyes to soon after turn into small gold-light balls that flows up into the sky, and disappears.

_\- "Please, dear successor, be open to whatever you'll face. With people you trust behind your back you will always find your way"._

Bella later on meets up with a girl called Eliza. Eliza changes Bella into a vampire to get help from her after she realized that Bella was the person she had been looking for. Eliza can't see the future, but she can **_feel_** the future. She knows which path she should take to reach whatever goal that needs to be reached. She tells Bella that she needs help to save three important people from evil scientists.

When does the Cullen's, the Volturi's, the Denali's and others come into the story?


	2. Chapter 1 - Entertaining Slumber-party

**Chapter 1 – Entertaining Slumber-party  
**

* * *

It's been a year since I was changed into a vampire. It took me a while at first to realize that what I have become wasn't normal. Yeah, so what that my brown hair changed to pitch-black? Hair changes color all the time! Same thing with eyes, but my change was rather odd. Because brown eye color is dominant and not blue, and yet I got blue eye color at age seventeen! That's just freaking weird, and whats more is that none of my parents have blue eyes! That blue eyed man changed more than one thing with me, and thats for sure.

Now to make things more clear. About one year ago I was sort of attacked by this blue eyed man. He transmitted something into my body and as an after effect I got a big light-blue tattoo on my back, up my neck and ended down my arms. A bit of my appearance changed to, like my hair and eye color. Then I also got better senses and more speed and strength, but not even close to a real advanced vampire. I think I need poison from a vampire's bite to infect me so I can become stronger. So I hope that there is someone out there that I can trust even thought that irritating blue-eyed man kept saying "Don't trust anyone", so do I actually need people with me that I can trust. Otherwise life wouldn't be as much fun, right?

The school-bell woke me up from my thoughts. Gosh! Can't be late for my first day in second grade of High School! I walked a little faster and managed to get through the door of my first class right before the third signal. My first class was science, and I loooove science. Not many I know likes it as much as I am, many of them don't actually like it at all. But what gives? I think it's fun, so that's all that matters on that topic.

It seems that we're finally changing places with one another, I couldn't stand sitting with Mr Dick-ward a second more. Dick-ward is my nickname for Edward Cullen, I have heard that he doesn't like girls and are rather good at showing it. On my first day he gave me the deadliest death-glare I have ever seen, my only thought at that time was "What have I done to him to make him so mad? Haven't even met the guy before." But now I know better, he is just rude because he can and just feels like behaving like a dick. But if I was him I would suck it up and deal with what "it" is for problem he has. Before I take whatever that stuck him in the ass and pull it out to hit him hard right into his pretty-face. That would be funny to see! Wouldn't it?

Now back to class, my new partner seems to be a girl called Alice Cullen, Dick-wards sister. And she is a real angel compared to that evil-punch-bag-of-a-brother. But who wouldn't be?

Alice and I became friends rather fast. It was like we were made up to be friends from birth or something. Other then Alice, I'm friends with Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Eric and Mike. But I'm only close to Alice and Angela, the others only bothers me and steps on my last nerves.

-"So Bella, what are you doing after school?" Alice asked me when I was at my locker after my second class. It was time for lunch. Finally!

-"Hm, nothing other than homework, but those would be done in seconds. Why?"

-"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight and have a sleepover? I know... it's the middle of the week but just this one time? Pleeeease..." She gave me her famous puppy-face that not even I can resist. And she knows it. I sigh.

-"Okay, Ali, I'm coming over. But only if I don't need to see your rude brother Dick-ward."

-"Fine for me, oh it's going to be so much fun!" She jumps up and down beside me while we walks to the cafeteria. To see her so happy can sometimes bring up my day, even after meeting her stupid brother. At lunch I sit with Alice, Estelle and Courtney. They wanted to get to know me before tonight. Estelle seems to have problems sitting still.

-"Hello Bella, I'm Courtney Hale and this happy fellow here is our sister Estelle, but we usually call her by her nickname Stella." I look up at Courtney, she's really beautiful. She has a sun-kissed skin and dark-brown hair mixed together with light-brown loops. Her eyes are golden like the rest of their family. Her resemblance to Rosalie is rather creepy, but Rosalie is even more beautiful. Her gold-blond hair falls in beautiful waves down her back, her beautiful pale skin shimmer when touched by the sun and her golden eyes spangle when her beautiful smile with perfect white teeth appear. All those things make her look like an angel. My angel. But if only that was true, I really wanted Rosalie to be mine and mine alone. But she seemed to be together with Emmy-bear, and that makes her hetero in my eyes. But hopefully, maybe she is bisexual? But with my luck that would probably not be true. It's not the first time that the person I fall in love with are already taken. I only wish that I could talk to her, just once. But she is sitting with her Emmy-bear together with the other boys at another table, so that wont happen to today either. Sigh.

-"Hello Court, is it okay if a call you that?" She smiles before she nods. "It's great to meet you both, I look forward for our sleepover tonight." And that's actually true. I can't remember the last time I felt like a normal person and had sleepovers. Not even before my change did I get much invited to parties or sleepovers, I was kind of a lone-wolf.

-"Me to!" Says Stella before she bounces at me, she's really eager so it seems. Ali and Court laughs at Stella while she cruches me. Stella is a little shorter than Courtney, but taller than Ali, so Alice's nickname "shortie" still hangs on to her. Stella has short bronze colored hair with a mini ponytail at the nape. She has a black piercing in her left ear and her clothes are all black and super tight. Her dark appearance can really fool you att first glance.

The day passes by fast and soon I find myself at The Cullen's porch. They don't know that I know that they are vampires. And I don't think they know that I'm some sort of vampire myself. But I know that they can feel my unusual smell. It's hard to miss when you have super senses. My thoughts are interrupted when the door opens and Alice fly into my arms.

-"Bella! Finally you're here! Come and meet the rest of the family!" She dragged me in through the door and into their living-room.

-"This is Esme, our mother, and our father Carlisle."

-"Nice to meet you Bella" Esme hugs me welcome. It feels nice to say at least.

-"This is Emmett, his big but don't judge after his size, his heart is as bigger than his body. We call him Emmy-bear." He puts his arms around me and lifts me up with a breaking hug.

-"Can't breath" I managed to say.

-"Oh, sorry Bells. I can call you Bells right?" I looked up at him and smiled while I nodded.

-"Yes, of course. I wouldn't mind." Then I felt Alice pull my arm and introduced me to the others.

-"And this is Jasper, my boyfriend..." We smiled at each other, and then Alice kept going. "...This is Courtney and Lillian, you already know Court. They are 16 and 14 years old. Courtney is very smart so she jumped up a grade. They are biologic related to Rosalie. But she is out shopping so you have to wait before you can meet her. Then we have Estelle, Edwards big sister, she's in her senior year. And her eagerness have you already experience of." Estelle jumped up from her seat and hugged me just as hard as Emmett. I really need to get used to their bone-crushing hugs.

"Wow, you and Emmy-bear are just as strong, what do you eat?" I joked. The others seemed to freeze for a second before laughing a little stiffly. They seemed nervous of me figuring them out. Well they don't have to worry, they can trust me.

"Come on Bella! Let's begin the sleepover already! We can start with painting each others nails!" Alice said before dragging me up stairs. Courtney and Estelle followed us, even Lillian. Seems that even if she's young in her _human_ age, can she be rather mature. After all she together with her sister Courtney and Rosalie have lived as vampires for over 90 years. I don't really know why I know that. I just know that I can sort of feel their age. I think it has something to do with my mystic power. I have noticed that I've felt and kind of up-sorbed information all around me the past year. It could be about anything, like a persons age, or knowledge about things that I earlier didn't even think about. It's a complicated power but, sometimes it can come in handy. Like with schoolwork, I can absorb my teachers knowledge about the subject we're having as homework, and be done in matter of seconds.

"So, I will paint Bella's nails, Lillian and Estelle can pair up and Courtney, can you help us match the right colors to show of our beauty the most?" Court gave me light-blue and black colors, she said to Alice that she probably should make my nails look like the night-sky. So Alice painted my nails pitch-black before she painted small shimmering stars. Then we which place so I was the one painting. Courtney gave Alice green and black color. And advised me to paint small black kittens at every nail with green background. Afterwords I inspected my work, and I can was rather proud over my artwork. Then I looked up at Alice face, her face glowed.

"Thank you so much Bella! These kittens are soooo cute!" She kissed me on my cheek before walking to the other girls showing up her nails. I could here words like, "cute", "cool" and "nice artwork" coming my way. It was Courtney who said the last compliment. Then she walked to me and gave me a bottle with red nail polish.

"Bella can you paint my nails? That would be very sweet of you, and you seem to have a talent for this." Yeah, who knew? I'm not so much for girly things, but this was actually fun!

"Yes, I would be honored to paint your nails." I said with a grin. Court started laughing and shook her head before sitting down. The red color seemed to be perfect for Courtney and her dark colors.

"This red color really fits you Court, do you want something more on your red nails?" I asked nicely. She to one finger to her cheek and started thinking. Then her eyes lighted up.

"Now that your asking, I think I want rings on my nails, some smaller and other larger. You know what I mean?" I nod, and with a smile starts working. It didn't take long before I was done.

"Thank you Bella, you did a beautiful job." She smiles at me and just like Alice, she kisses me on my cheek before showing my artwork to the others. I laugh while watching them chat. They looks so eager to show each other. I turn around and walked to the floor window. It was dark outside, and it was raining. How fitting. But hit has it's charm. It's kind of cozy hearing the rain patter against the window.

* * *

**Keep reading and you'll see what will happen next! Next chapters: Bella finally gets to talk to Rosalie, but how will she treat Bella? And what is this feeling Rose is getting when looking at Bella? New nightmares shows up and wake Bella up at night.**


End file.
